


Snowbound

by xenowriter



Category: Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowriter/pseuds/xenowriter
Summary: A gift fic that I wrote for one of my friends. The prompt was snowstorm and she wanted it to have Megatron and Starscream. Basically Starscream finds out about snow and he becomes distracted. I wrote this back in 2009. Enjoy!





	Snowbound

The task was simple, to convert energy from the dam at Niagra Falls into Energon. Starscream was a bit insulted by Megatron's order, but then again, Energon was important to them. So that meant…he was important to Megatron. If he didn't fail this mission, then it would increase his master's favor, making his guard go down….then the moment would be for him to strike. He would take over as the new Decepticon ruler! He could almost taste the bitter sweetness of victory...almost as sweet as the delicious Energon that he and his brethren would be drinking that evening once he returned back.

"Starscream, are you sure you know where we are going? Visibility is low…I cannot pick up anything on my scope" Thundercracker radioed in as he flew up beside the white jet.

Cursing silently for the blue flier interrupting his thoughts, Starscream responded, "Of course I know where I am going, Thundercracker. That is why I am Megatron's second-in-command and you are not." He began to check his guidance system...they were off course! "Just where in Cybertron are we going?" Starscream muttered to himself.

"Starscream, should we turn 45˚ to the East?" Skywarp chimed in from behind.

"So we're going the wrong way?" Thundercracker growled in annoyance. "I knew it was a bad idea to let Starscream lead this mission."

"We are not going the wrong way!" Starscream snapped back angrily. "I diverted our course because a straight shot would make it easier for the flesh creatures to detect us." What he said was a complete lie…he was hoping for now that he could save face in front of his brothers. "Now follow me!" He banked sharp to the right, nearly striking the blue jet beside him….on purpose.

Taking evasive maneuvers, Thundercracker pulled up to avoid the mid-air collision. This put him behind Starscream and Skywarp as they tore through the sky towards their destination. "STARSCREAM!"

Seeing the dam approaching on his monitor, Starscream transformed out of his ALT mode and landed on the ground, however, the ground appeared colder than usual. It was almost soft and unbalanced….this caused him to lose footing and he crashed down onto his aft.

Thundercracker couldn't help but to crack a chuckle as he landed safely beside where Starscream still sat. "Having trouble, air commander?" He smirked.

Glaring up at his brother, Starscream rose up from his position and looked around. He was not familiar with this terrain at all. The entire ground was white and his aft was nearly frozen from where he fell down! A cold wind blew against his metal body. He was not accustomed to this at all….however, the coldness almost made him home sick for space. "Where in Primus are we?"

"We are in what the insects call Canada, Starscream; located in the Northern Hemisphere." Skywarp answered as he checked his guidance system. "The dam at Niagra Falls is about one mile from our position."

"Let's go get some Energon then!" Thundercracker as he and Skywarp lifted off the ground still in their robot mode. Seeing that Starscream was still standing on the ground, Thundercracker hovered. "You going to lead us or not?"

All this whiteness intrigued Starscream greatly. Scientific curiosity made him want to stay where he was and investigate more on their surroundings. He just had to try something….but he couldn't let anyone know about it. This was his only opportunity and he couldn't pass it up! He had to be sure of course that Megatron never knew of his deviation or he would be reprimanded. "Thundercracker, Skywarp, go ahead and start to collect the Energon. I want be sure that they are no Autobot Scouts in the area," He lied.

"Understood," Skywarp replied as he and Thundercracker took off towards the dam.

Waiting till they were out of his view completely, Starscream reached down and picked up some of the white substance off the ground. It was fragile and cold to the touch. Some of it seem to even melt down to a liquid form and drip between his metallic fingers. "What is this stuff?" Starscream asked out loud as he studied it.

After his crash landing, he was almost compelled to feel it against his body once again. Sitting down cautiously on the white fragile frozen liquid, he looked around to make sure no one was watching, then laid down. A cold sensation ran throughout his body. "This isn't so bad…" He chuckled a little. He began to move his legs and arms and laughed some more. Was this what fun was like without destroying anything?

Suddenly his alarm beeped, someone was coming. Standing up quickly, he surveyed the sky. His spark nearly stopped when he saw it was Soundwave and Megatron approaching in the direction that they came. What was he going tell him when they see him standing there without Skywarp and Thundercracker? If he was quick enough, he could fly towards the dam to join his brothers, but he would be caught….Megatron was probably sure of his presence there. His processors working fast to come up with some kind of lie, he stood there waiting for his Lord's arrival.

"Starscream, status report." Megatron commanded as he Soundwave landed in front of him.

"Megatron… I-"Starscream began.

"Where are Skywarp and Thundercracker?"

"They…"

"Right here, Megatron." A voice came from over head. It was Thundercracker and Skywarp, and they were carrying several cubes of Energon.

Seeing that Starscream was not with them on the mission, Megatron growled at his second-in-command in annoyance. "Starscream, what is the meaning of this? Why were you not with your brothers?!"

"I ordered those 2 to collect the Energon while I made sure that we were not detected by any Autobots." Starscream replied back calmly. He had to talk his way out of this one…if only they didn't catch on to what he was really doing…

"Megatron," Soundwave called to where he was standing.

"What is it, Soundwave?"

"Unknown markings on the ground," Soundwave pointed to the snow angels that Starscream had created.

The Energon nearly drained from his body as Starscream stepped back a little…he was so busted. Studying them, Megatron whirred around to glare at the retreating Seeker. "Starscream…"

"It wasn't me…Megatron…it was Skywarp! He…was not focusing on our mission so that is why I decided to be lookout and send him in with Thundercracker."

Megatron didn't look like he believed it. "Skywarp is a loyal Decepticon, Starscream, unlike you."

"Megatron, please!" Starscream begged as he backed further. Slipping on the white terrain, he fell down once again.

Still glaring down at him, the larger mech barked, "Soundwave, escort Thundercracker and Skywarp back to our base. Nothing must happen to the Energon. I must teach Starscream a lesson for his defiance."

"As you command, Lord Megatron," Soundwave replied as he and the other 2 Seekers launched off into the sky.

Looking up at Megatron in fright, the remaining Seeker continue to plea, fearing for the worse. "Megatron, I am sorry!"

"Starscream, your begging is pathetic…." Megatron walked past the cowarding Seeker to where his back was to him. "You may go this time."

Did his hearing fail him? Was Megatron gonna let him go, unscathed? He knew now it was in his best interest to not question his redemption. Standing back up, he took a few steps forward, getting ready to take off, his back still turned to his master.

"Oh, Starscream…one more thing..." Megatron said as he bent down to pick up something.

"What is that, my Lord?" Starscream asked as he turned around. Just as he did, he was hit in the face with a white snowball.


End file.
